


[Podfic] It's hot to feel the rush

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Podfic [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, New Zealand Accent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “Oh,” says the voice, surprised. “Is it really that hard to find a dick to suck around here, or are you just that into the whole anonymous angle?”Patrick can’t help but laugh. “Honestly?” He says, still disguising his voice a little, which is stupid because he would absolutely remember if he’d ever met someone that sounded like the other man before. “I just didn’t want to have to talk to someone about it.”There’s a little laugh and Patrick can’t help but feel a little smug; he loves making people laugh.“I can understand that. I have more than once wondered if I could get a hookup to answer the door already wearing a ball gag and convince them that’s my kink.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Podfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895206
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] It's hot to feel the rush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's hot to feel the rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631146) by [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium). 



> Thank you so much Januarium for granting permission to record this!
> 
> Please see the fanfic page (linked below) for content notes for this story.

  
**Text:** [It's hot to feel the rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631146)

 ** Author: ** [ Januarium ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium)

** Reader: ** [ yourbuttervoicedbeau ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau)

** Length: ** 0:27:08

**Download:** [MP3 (right-click to save)](https://archive.org/download/its-hot-to-feel-the-rush-podfic-yourbuttervoicedbeau/It%27s%20hot%20to%20feel%20the%20rush.mp3)


End file.
